Batwoman: The bond lies in the music
by AlNerdTrueFan
Summary: Jacob Kane and Beth Kane, what we know now is a fractured bond...but back in the day before the crash there was a strong union, a bond that lies in the music itself. Join in and read just one chapter of such a time when that bond, that melody of a lone cello brought father and daughter together.


**Authors note: **On the heels of my other fanfic I decided to switch gears and instead focus on the father daughter relationship of Beth and Jacob. It wasn't always bad blood between them and I wanted to focus on the time before the series because there are so few centered on that. I am again going for a K rated vibe and I cannot really recall doing much of these, those tales of family oriented goodness so as before it is meant to be a one shot as those watching the show know…it only gets bad moving forward.

Batwoman: The bond lies in the music

Beth Kane was born into the world to loving and doting parents Jacob and Gabi Kane. She had a sister as well which made the world a better place. Beth recalled an early memory, maybe a distant one of classical music playing in her nursery. It was a memory she could barely cling onto but it just happened to be there. Since she was young music had been her driving force.

Not to hurt her sister's feelings or anything but while her companionship got her through a lot, well, it was music that connected her to her father. Beth one day wondered into her father's study where he was hard at work on some case. Her father worked hard to protect people in Gotham and Beth admired that dedication, but, sometimes it did get in the way of daughter and father bonding time.

"Dad…are you busy?" Beth stood there awkwardly in her nightie as she played with her hands. Evening had set in on the household and while Kate had fallen to sleep and her mother was probably reading one of her romance novels in bed…she and her father often were the only ones up.

"Not to the point where I can't spare a bit of time to talk, sure, what did you have in mind kiddo?" Beth smiled as she walked over to his desk. She noticed he had a lot of papers and his labtop was open to some case he was working on.

"Um, when you do your job do you ever get scared?" Beth stared at her father curiously and he leaned back in his chair with a thoughtful expression.

"Beth…the line of work I do, trying to keep Gotham safe…it isn't without its risks. However while it can be scary at times…I know that what keeps me fighting, what keeps me brave is you girls and your mom. You are my light and long as that is in my life I will know that I am ok…that I have something worth coming home to."

Beth was reassured by that and she allowed her attention to waver till it fell on the cello. Her father must have noticed as well and he rose from his chair.

"I've had that cello for some time now…course I don't really have the time to play it anymore. Perhaps though you would like to play it?" Beth got all excited, wait, was she and her dad going to have some father daughter time?

"Are you going to teach me how to play? Oh yes, please, I would very much like to learn to play it." Beth was giddy and not only that but she was up past her bed time.

"I only know how to play a few things on the cello, for example…do you remember what I used to play for you to get you to go to sleep?"

Beth folded her arms as she looked through her memory…regarding a faint sort of melody, haunting but at the same time beautiful. "Cello Suite No.1, Prelude by Bach! Wait, you are going to teach me that? Shouldn't I begin by learning chords or something first?"

"Beth, relax, I will ease you into it. Playing the cello is like learning how to ride your bike, it is all about repetition and once the notes are in your head your fingers will follow suit. Take a seat and I will play it for you, watch me first."

Beth wasn't sure about this but did as her dad asked of her. She took a seat and as he sat there with the cello there was this calm that took over him. As he played the room was filled with this melody, a melody she had known most of her early stage of life. His practiced ease made it seem easy but some part of her felt fear over playing such a classic. What if she butchered it?

His face spoke of composure…of playing a cello since he was probably a kid. Truth be told she didn't know much of her father when he was at that age.

"Are you watching and listening Beth? The cello is a powerful instrument and played right it can bring so many emotions to the room but played wrong it can bring the mood down. Now you may not get it the first try but do not let that dissuade you from continuing to learn, even for someone like me I must relearn things when I play the cello because much as you think it is ingrained in the memory through repetition, practice is never without is merit."

Beth would soon take up the cello as her father vacated the seat. She began to play, attempting to somehow capture the faded notes that her father had left for her…but it came off scratchy. Part of her wanted to cry, tell him that maybe this was a bad idea…but her father just leaned in and his words kind of resonated with her.

"Beth…if you give up after one try, it means that you are turning away from something that could be the greatest thing ever. So many musicians have come and gone, so many have had music that sunk and disappeared…but…the ones that stuck through it…even if they drew no audience, even if they messed up the number…they never let that get to them. Beth, I know you have this in you…just take it slowly and take it day by day if you must."

And so that is what Beth did…and that night was quite magical for her. The following day she played it again and having not gave up she found a pace that she can work with. And finally the day she would play the number, nervous sure but actually excited as well.

"Alright and without further ado I present to you, Kane family members, our very own Beth! And she will be playing Cello Suite No.1, Prelude by Bach on the cello! Please give her your undivided attention."

Beth walked into the room wearing her dress and she spotted Kate looking positive and her mother beaming a smile that warmed her heart. However it was her father who got her to this point, her father's words that stuck with her.

Taking a seat she begins to play…the melody already memorized and the notes logged away in her mind. The music melted her and nearly brought her to tears but she kept playing, each time she played a note she was reminded of her times of failing but that only made her better at playing, better at predicting those mess-ups and how to avoid them.

When she finally finished she was mentally and physically drained. However her family was clapping and as she rose from her seat her father approached her and gave her a hug. Beth melted into his hug, his strong arms around her.

"Beth, you did it, see…what did I tell you? Keep this up kiddo and you will take the world by storm." Beth wept into him treasuring this moment, long as she lived, it would be one of her most prized memories for certain.

**Authors note: **I believe I got the name of the mom right, Gabi, if I got it wrong apologies. Either way I really wanted to capture in my second fanfic the relation of Beth and her father. Learning to play the cello was likely a priceless time in her developing period before the car crash…before winding up lost to her family, presumed dead. The story itself is haunting in some ways, a memory no doubt Beth would not wish to relieve given her descent into madness. Much like my previous one entailing the relations of sisters and the bonds, this was something centered on the theme of family.


End file.
